bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Bakemonogatari
Bakemonogatari (化物語), comprised of two volumes, is the first part of the Monogatari series. The first and second books overall, they contain the stories Hitagi Crab (ひたぎクラブ), Mayoi Snail (まよいマイマイ), Suruga Monkey (するがモンキー), Nadeko Snake (なでこスネイク), and Tsubasa Cat (つばさキャット). Etymology The title is portmanteau of two terms: *化物 (bakemono: monster, ghost, goblin, apparition or phantom) *物語 (monogatari: legend, story or tale) The 物 (mono) kanji is shared between them. Following this format, the official English translation chosen for the terms were ghost and story, forming Ghostory, sharing the 'st' in the same was "mono" is in the original title. Plot Koyomi Araragi, a high school student, returns to a normal human life after a vampire attack. As he lives with remnants of his vampire half still persisting, he finds himself returning to the world of the supernatural after discovering the unusual case of Hitagi Senjougahara, who is afflicted with a condition that leaves her weightless. Synopsis The two volume novel is composed of five stories, with Hitagi Crab, Mayoi Snail, and Suruga Monkey forming the first half while Nadeko Snake and Tsubasa Cat make up the second half. ''Hitagi Crab In a chance encounter, Koyomi Araragi encounters Hitagi Senjougahara and discovers that she weighs close to nothing. Hitagi later confronts Koyomi to keep her condition a secret to everyone, but he instead offers a helping hand, as he knew someone who is an expert in the supernatural: Meme Oshino, the person who restored him back to being a human again after being attacked by a vampire. Meme receives a visit from Koyomi and Hitagi and discovers that the latter had encountered a heavy stone crab (or god, due to discrepancies in interpretation), which stole her weight. In order for the crab to return Hitagi's weight to normal, he sets up a ritual that is designed to coordinate a courteous request to the crab to take back what it has taken. Things, however, did not go as planned and Meme is compelled to use force against the crab. Hitagi then pleads for the subdued crab to take back what it had taken; it is revealed that the crab had taken the painful memories of her family life in the past along with her weight, and Hitagi finally accepted these memories. With the crab letting go of its hold over Hitagi, she declares Koyomi as her first true friend. Mayoi Snail On Mother's Day, Koyomi leaves the Araragi residence in spite of his sister Karen's protests, and spends the day at the nearby park. Hitagi later meets him by chance and they talk about a lot of things, including his problem with his sister, and Hitagi's determination to repay what he did to turn her back to normal. On that same place, he meets an elementary school girl named Mayoi Hachikuji and he decides to help her find his way back home. To Koyomi's surprise, he is unable to reach the exact address of Mayoi's house. It was through Meme's intervention (relayed through Senjougahara) that he discovers that Mayoi is already long dead; moreover, Araragi was able to see her because spirits like her only appear on people with the desire to not return home. Oshino later guides them into finding where her destination is, and Mayoi disappears, having fulfilled her mission. Koyomi would later meet Mayoi again; this time, she is now classified as a wandering spirit. Suruga Monkey With exam week closing in, Araragi plans to go on a study session with Hitagi at her place. Meanwhile, he meets Kanbaru Suruga, a tomboyish-looking girl with a bandaged right arm. That night, when leaving Hitagi's place after a study session, Araragi was attacked by an unusual person wearing a yellow raincoat and having glowing red eyes. Fortunately, he manages to heal back his wounds due to his vampire blood. Nadeko Snake This is an arc involving one of his little sister's friend whom he sees while visiting a temple with Kanbaru. Tsubasa Cat'' The final arc involves a lot of flashbacks that clarify his relationship with his class president and their past involving a cat. References Navigation es:Bakemonogatari (novela) Category:Novels